I Love Him Always
by Chibivampyer
Summary: Hinata tells her father that she loves Naruto. Hinata is disowned. Now she lives with Naruto. What will happen!Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. A/N:I will update as soon as I can... ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata slipped into the lukewarm water. She wondered what Naruto thought of her.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hinata walked along the river and stopped. Had she heard the bush rustle? Or was she imagining it? Yes, that must be it. A twig snapped. She spun on her heels and and took a kunai out of her pouch and threw it into the middle of the bush. The movement stopped. Hinata walked to the other side of the bush and peeked in on what was causing all the comotion. And behold! There was Naruto face down in the dirt twiching like a maniac.

Quickly she pulled Naruto out of the bush. She took a moment to stare at the markings on his cheeks. They looked like cat whiskers. "Naruto?" Hinata's voice was filled with concern. His eyes opened and looked apon this beautiful young girl. Her short hair spiked in the back that was long and straight in the front. She wore the Hyuuga crest on her light tan jacket. He wondered why she never took it off. Even when it's hot outside she never does.

Naruto sat up and shook his head. "Hey Hinata sorry to bother you but I just wanted to take a dip in the river but I heard a noise and I ducked into the bushes. I had no idea that it would be you. Hinata can I ask you a question?". What did Naruto want to know? She had no clue. "Sure Naruto". "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Cherry Blossem Festival with me toinight. Umm... So will you go with me? It's okay if you say no I'll understand". Hinata was so shocked. She had never gone to a festival with a boy before. And she had always dreamed that Naruto would ask her out but she never believed it would actually happen! There was only one answer that would satisffy the both of them. "Yes".

Naruto looked so happy. He jumped up and held a hand out for hinata to use. Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. She steadied herself and blushed at the contact of their hands. "Hinata do you have any dresses? Cause' if you don't you can have Sakura to go with you and get one" Naruto smiled. He knew she had no dresses because she would have already worn one and he would have seen. Hinata told Naruto that she would go see Sakura right away. She turned and walked toward Sakura's house in a hurry. Sakura would be aching to know she knew that for sure.

The rose pink house was only a few yards away and she could see Sakura heading towards her. Hinata was wondering if she should tell Sakura what had happened. "Hinata what are you doing here?". Hinata halted to a stop and blabbed everything to Sakura. Two minutes later when she was done she asked Sakura if she would help her find a dress. Sakura led Hinata up to her room and opened her closet. It was like dresses galore! She motioned to her closet for Hinata to pick out any dress. There was a red kimono with white dragons, a purple lace dress, a yellow dress with a fringe, and a blue satin dress.

There was one dress that caught her eye, a black corset with lace trimming along the bottom of the dress. Hinata pointed to the dress and looked over to Sakura who nodded. "Go to the bathroom and try it on and when your done come out and see me" said Sakura. She went to the bathroom and peeled off her clothes, and put them neatly folded in a pile to prevent wrinkles. Carefully she slipped on the dress and zipped up the back. Then she laced up the corset. The dress squished her breasts a little and showed a decent amount of cleavage. She thought Naruto might like it. Hinata walked out of the bathroom and Sakura turned around and her mouth dropped in shock. "Damn girl you look hot! I know Naruto will like that dress cause you know how perverted he is. He might just get a noesbleed! Well go change and you can take it home be careful and don't rip it". Hinata just nodded and slipped into the bathroom and changed her clothes. When Hinata came out Sakura told her good luck and Hinata thanked Sakura for the dress. She felt like skipping home. This was probably her only chance to tell Naruto that she loves him.

When Hinata got home she changed into the dress that Sakura had let her borrow. The clock striked seven and the doorbell rang. She opened the front door and saw Naruto wearing a tux. Naruto's eyes looked her over and stopped at her breasts. His eyes widened and a little drip of blood dropped onto the ground. Hinata blushed. "Hinata who's at the door?" said her father. He walked around the corner and spotted Naruto. "Get out of here you devil child. No one wants you here. You bring shame on Konoha! Get out! Now!". Hinata raised her voice to her father. "He is not a shame! And he is no devil child!". She lowered her voice. "I want him here". "No you don't, he isn't a good person and no one loves him" her father argued. She hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to say. "Father I love him!". Hinata looked over to Naruto who looked just as shocked as her father. "Your a discrace to our family Hinata you have always been weak and you have shown no improvement over six years. And now you say you love this devil? I of this moment disown you. You are no longer Hyuuga, Hinata. Get out of here you both!".

Naruto and Hinata ran out of the Hyuuga property.She was led by Naruto to his house. They reached his door and stopped. "Hinata your father is right. I am a devil child, I have been since birth. Hinata I have to tell you something... I am the Kyuubi's container". "That must be why everyone shunned you till you became part of team Kakashi". Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed Hinata the seal that was placed on him at birth. Hinata lightly traced the seal and looked up at Naruto. "Hinata is it true? You love me?". Hinata just smiled. She leaned in towards Naruto and gently placed her lips on his. Even know Hinata made the first bold move Naruto made the second. He opened his lips a fraction and lightly swept his tounge agianst Hinata's lips. She wasn't sure what he wanted so she opened her mouth. Naruto's tounge entered her moist mouth and played with Hinata's tounge. The battle of tounges began. Hinata won the first round and Naruto won the seconed. They both pulled away and gasped for air. "Naruto do you love me?" Hinata asked playing a smile on her rosey pink lips. "Yeah I do".

Naruto took out a key and put it in the lock. The lock clicked. He pushed open the door and led Hinata into a spare bedroom. "Hinata you can stay here as long as you want. The bathroom is across the hall and the kitchen is down the hall and to the right My bedroom is right over there". He points to the room next to the bathroom.


	2. This Is What I've Always Wanted

**Okay people in the first chapter I said there was a flashback. You know? Well I'm going to not have that and I'm keeping as a non-flashback story! Sorry for the confusion! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't. How sad... :(**

Naruto took out a key and put it in the lock. The lock clicked. He pushed open the door and led Hinata into a spare bedroom. "Hinata you can stay here as long as you want. The bathroom is across the hall and the kitchen is down the hall and to the right My bedroom is right over there". He points to the room next to the bathroom.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata bowed.

"No problem Hinata!" Naruto's goofy smille plastered over his face. "Well we had better head to bed I'm kinda tired. See you in the morning." Naruto plasted a chaste kiss on Hinata lips. Hinata went to her room discarding her clothes and peeking out of the door. No sign of Naruto. Good. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Hinata reached for the doorknob hoping there was a lock. Nope, no lock. '_Great'._ Thought Hinata. She walked to the bathtub, turned on the faucet and got into the tub. The water was fairly warm. Hinata ran her hand under the water streaming out of the faucet. _'Ahh'_ Hinata thought while sitting in the water. Taking the soap that was layed on the side of the tub and scrubbing her skin. She then layed the soap down and picked the shompoo bottle up. 'Garnier Fructis?' she thought while smelling the shampoo. She poured a decent amount of shampoo on her had at rubbed it into her hair. Then rinsed it out. Taking a towel that she had found on the rack, she put it around her cheast. The towel hardly covered anything. Bits of flesh were seen on her backside.

Hinata opened the door only to be face to face with Naruto. Blush spread across her cheeks like wildfire. There lips were almost touching. About a centimeter away. Hinata fell back wards only to to be caught in the strong arms of her crush. The towl fell from Hinata's grip. _'Oh no! he's gonna see me naked!' _thought Hinata. Naruo looked down and almost dropped Hinata. "I-I'm sorry Hinata!" Naruto stuttered frightened of what she might do. Naruto was very suprised by the feeling of Hinata's lips against his. He stood there shocked. She had kissed him when he just barged in on her? Hinata sure was a weird one. He awoke out of his daze when he felt something moist come in contact with his lips. He slowly opened his mouth. Hinata's tounge dipped into his mouth. She pushed him through the bathroom door and to his bedroom. There she layed herself on Naruto's bed.

**WARNING!! LEMON AHEAD!! NO ONE UNDER 18 PERMITED! FIRST ATTEMPT AT A LEMON!**

Naruto layed himself on Hinata and kissed her gently. Hinata took his shirt above his head and threw it on the floor. She felt Naruto's rock hard abs then kissed and nipped at his neck. The feeling of something poking at her thigh caused her to stop. She flipped Naruto on his back and pullled his pants and boxers down. The it was. Naruto's prized jewel. Hinata made contact with the head of his manhood. She licked and sucked. Lightly raking her teeth over his shaft. Naruto moaned out in pure extasy. Kami he was in heaven! Naruto bucked his hips into Hinata's mouth. Releasing his seed. The sticky clear substance(Yes it is clear) was all over Hinata's face.

"My turn" said Naruto.

Naruto stuck two fingers into Hinata's sex. He pumped lightly at first. But when Hinata moaned he couldn't help himself. He pumped faster.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in sheer pleasure. She gripped he bed posts to keep herself contained. That wouldn't help for long. She was getting close. To close.

"I-I can't hold on m-much longer!" yelled Hinata.

Naruto quickly took his fingers out and replaced it with his rock hard shaft. He looked into Hinata's eyes, waiting for permission. She nodded slowly. Naruto answered this with a hard thrust. Hinata cryed out. Tears cascading down her cheeks. Naruto stopped and kissed the tears away.

"I-I'm fine n-now Naruto-kun. Naruto pumped harded and faster as she moaned out with pleasure. She and Naruto came together as they screamed out eachother's names.

"I love you Hinata-hime."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

And with that they fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

**I didn't do as good as I thought I would. But hey. I did do it. Well thanks for reading I really appreciate it!**

**Please review I want to see what you think...**

**Thanks, **

** Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important: I need an adopter for my story! I find that I have writers block. It is very hard to write when your grandmother is in the hospital because of a stroke. She fell and hit her head on the stove in the kitchen. She has to have oxygen on at all times to keep her breathing. She is doing a little better. I would not like to continue this story. **

**But ONE of you may! Please message me if you want to adopt this story! **

**First one that wants it, gets it. **

**Thank you so much for understanding my dilemma! **

**Love,**

**Kelsey Lynn…**


End file.
